CoD2 Starring Blasie Fallon-WIlliams
by LoveMiaMia99
Summary: An all new sequel to the beloved Visual Novel CoD, because I will forever be a Deathicated fan i decided to make my own series i hope you enjoy. I have read many Fanfics but this is my first time writing one, so please read and give me feedback-hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Dearly Deathicated fans! My name is LoveMiaMia99 and I am a die-hard fan of the VN series Cause of Death that is why I was so crushed when the series can to an abrupt end; that is why I was inspired to make my very own sequel to the cause of death series which will take place twenty years into the future. The series will star Agent Blaise Fallon-Williams, 22 years old- she is a smart, beautiful, and cheeky and an incredibly talented member of the Special Crimes Task Force. She is daughter of the famous Malachi Fallon and his Wife Natara Williams. I will make some descriptions for her other team members throughout the series but for now I will focus on her; this is my first fanfic so PLEASE give me feedback if you have time. Sorry for making my intro so long **

**So here we go! I do not own anything, except my own plot and majority of the characters.**

_PROLOUGE- Satus A Novus (a new start) PART 1_

_You are now playing as Beth Rose. _

_You look outside of the window of the moving car, the stars look brighter than ever tonight, perhaps it is because the man you're with makes everything seem __**so much **__better. _

"_Hey, can I have a penny for your thoughts?"_

_You smile; turn to the handsome man beside you and say,_

"_I was just thinking about my husband back at home, (chuckles) he's such an idiot; so consumed in his work he doesn't even know about us."_

"_Wait, d-do you want him to know about us?" _

"_Well I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want him to be a little jealous, but I guess that's only natural." _

_The car starts to slow down as you begin to reach your house; you notice that the lights are all off, which is a little odd considering your husband's office light is always on. The car eventually comes to a complete stop in front of your house._

"_Yeah well, the next time we go out; __**I want you to think about me and only me**__, __**do you understand**__?"_

_He speaks with the kind of authority that you __**love. **_

_You smile slyly, and reply_

"_Yes sir." _

_You bid __**your work boss**__ a farewell with a passionate kiss before calling it a night. You open the door to your home and you are immediately greeted with a distant loud noise. Annoyed, you walk inside; you sigh and start to call out to your __**has-been**__. _

"_I'm home! Mark! Mark where are you? And why are all the lights off!?" _

_You try turning on the nearest light switch but it does nothing, you finally recognize that it's your wedding song blasting at top volume in your bedroom. You exasperate._

"_Mark, I know what you're thinking but I'm not in the mood tonight."_

_Begrudgingly you trek up the stairs and find rose petals scattered neatly all of which lead you to your bedroom, you fling open the door._

"_Mark turn off the mu-"_

_You stop dead in your tracks; in front of you there lies your husband on the bed with his clothes off and blood __**everywhere. **_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

_You make a blood curdling scream, before you slouch to the floor and back yourself up into a corner. You start hyperventilating and then you notice something awful, __**the lips you once kissed are gone. **_

_You are now playing as Agent Blaise Fallon-Williams _

_You drive down the busy streets of New York City, still tired from your last escapade in France. You come to a stop because there's a terrible amount of traffic in front of you._

"_Oh Great, this is just great!" _

_You appear to be extra cranky today due to lack of sleep, taking the extra time given to you; you decide to check your compact mirror to see how you look. Your fathers blue eyes seem to be staring into the mirror, although you have your mother's complexion, you decide to fix your makeup and then you look at your wavy brown hair; it's a mess but you don't mind. _

_Finally the traffic dies down and you're able to make it to the crime scene just a little later than everyone else, you spot one of your teammates finishing up with the M.E; and you call out to him._

"_Hey Oliver, do you mind bringing me up to speed?"_

"_I thought I made it clear to you once before Agent Fallon-Williams, that I would like to be called Agent Burns at all times."_

_You scoff; sometimes that British accent of his just pisses you off._

"_Well __**Agent Burns **__are you going to bring me up to speed, or are you just gonna sit there like goldfish crap?"_

_He glares at you, as you attempt to keep from smiling. A few seconds later he begrudgingly starts to tell you about the Vic. _

"_The victim's name was __**Mark Rose, **__he was __**32 years old **__and he started working as the deputy mayor when he retired from his old job as a prosecutor. The cause of Death was blood loss, the victim was __**stabbed over 20 times**__; and then the killer __**removed his lips**__ post mortem. Does that sound familiar to you Agent?"_

_You nod._

"_Yeah I've read the file, how many kills does that make this six?"_

"_Precisely, it's good to see that you can actually read."_

_You give him a dirty look, He ignores this._

"_Agent River is waiting for you upstairs so you can take a fresh look at the crime scene; I'm going to back to the N.Y.P.D Station to interview Mrs. Rose along with the help of Agent Banner."_

"_Alright, well once we're both done we can compare notes."_

_He nods in agreement; the two of you clearly don't like each other because your polar opposites, but that doesn't mean you don't respect each one another. _

_You turn to the house now flooded with forensic teams and cops surrounding the area, take a deep breath and step inside._

**Alright well this is it for this chapter, what will Agent River and Agent Fallon-Williams discover? Found out in the next episode of CoD2! **

**Thanks for reading will try to get out next episode as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Deathicated fans! Once again this is LoveMiaMia99, coming to you live from my bedroom, sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and other things that have kept me occupied, and honestly I just thought about stopping there; but after seeing how many views I have gotten and the really nice comment given to me by Katlana, I've decided to move on with the story. Now to avoid confusion during dialogue, I've labeled each character; the agents will have an A in front of their initials and everyone else will just have their initials. So, without further ado I present CoD2- Satus a Novus part 2. Enjoy!**

_You are now playing as Agent Blaise Fallon-Williams _

_You walk into the scene of the crime, where you spot Agent Lacey River seemingly lost in thought. _

_**AFW**__-"Hey, I just finished talking to Agent stick in the mud; he and Agent Banner are going to go the precinct and interview the victim's wife."_

_**AR**__-"Oh, okay."_

_**AFW**__-"Hey what's wrong? You look like someone just canceled your favorite anime; I can take it from here if that's what you want."_

_**AR**__-"No; it's just that something's off, but I just don't know what it is yet."_

_**AFW**__-"Well each victim did have their lips cut off, so of course nothing seems right."_

_**AR**__-"That's not what I meant, I mean look around the room; doesn't something seem weird to you?"_

_You pause to study your surroundings; next to the bed you see two empty wineglasses along with a half-full pill bottle of Viagra. Then you look at the walls; they are decorated with awards, degrees and autographed pictures of football players but strangely enough there's not one picture of the victim's wife to be seen. In fact; this room resembles more of a man cave than a bedroom you would share with a woman._

_**AFW**__-"I don't think the victim and his wife were sleeping together anymore."_

_**AR**__-"Yeah, that has to be what's bothering me and now that you mention it I noticed down the hall that there was another room that looks like it's been lived in for a while."_

_**AR**__-"Yep, and take a gander at this;"_

_Lacey walks over to the nightstand and opens it; she pulls out a small box and tosses it to you, inside you see the victim's wedding ring._

_**AR-**__"The victim was never wearing his ring."_

_**AFW**__-"So __**she's evolving**__; I don't think that there was any way possible for her to know that the victim was married unless she was stalking her victim first."_

_**AR-**__"Ok, so you're saying that the killer is more than just __**a sadist and an organized offender, she's a hunter **__as well. Hm, I guess that makes sense but I still can't figure out why she is killing married men In the first place."_

_**AFW- "**__I think we should regroup and ask everyone else about their opinion."_

_**AR-**__ "You're right, I'm gonna text Agent Burns and tell him what we've figured out so far he and Agent Banner might be able to use this info to get something out of Mrs. Rose."_

_**AFW-"**__Ok, I'm going to see if I can get any finger prints from the glasses of wine, radio, doorknobs, something; but if we don't get anything like the last time, someone else might get hurt."_

_**Elsewhere**_

_You are now playing as the Unknown Subject or UnSub for short_

_You sit at the bar sipping your Bloody Mary as you listen to the TV, the reporter on the news goes on and on about the series of murders that have occurred; they've named you "__**The**__**Black Widow**__" You smile, as you twirl your long gold locks through your fingers. You speak just barely above a whisper._

_**UnSub-"**__Black Widow huh, (chuckles) I like the sound of that, gives me the kind of finesse I was looking for."_

_You turn your head to the side scanning the room for any signs of your latest prey._

_**UnSub-**__"Were the heck is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago."_

_Finally, you see the man you're looking for; he's tall, handsome and charming. You try to hold back the rage you feel bubbling inside you but to no avail; you start to grip your glass so tight that it feels like it's about to break. He just reminds you of __**him;**__ you breathe deeply and smile as you think to yourself._

_**UnSub-**__"Don't worry__** Dr. Jones**__; soon your wife is going to be free of you and your devious ways, I'm going to save her, just like I did with everyone else."_

_You throw back the rest of your drink, saunter up to him and throw your drape your arms across his neck._

_**UnSub-**__"Hey baby, what took you so long?"_

_**Dr. Jones-"**__Oh you know, just medical stuff nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."_

_You grab a booth and sit down with the Doctor. You've been "dating" for almost two weeks now, as he orders a drink you look at him with disgust. He looks back as you quickly fake a smile._

_**UnSub-"**__So, how's your wife feeling? You told me that she's in the hospital right?"_

_**Dr. Jones-**__"Ah, I told you before __**Stacy **__that I don't want to talk about my wife. I don't even love her anymore, look I know it's sudden but I love you; besides when my wife dies from the cancer I won't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore."_

_Your blood feels like it's boiling at this point. _

_**UnSub-"**__Well isn't that just sweet._

_He winks at you as he grabs your hand._

_**Dr. Jones-**__"You know, I can't wait to finally get some alone time with you."_

_**UnSub-**__"Me too, I got you a surprise and I can't wait to show you what it is; but you'll have to wait for it."_

_**Dr. Jones-**__"Aw really, that sucks I was starting to get excited about it."_

_**UnSub-**__"Oh don't worry I'll show you what it is soon; I'm sure you'll __**die from shock**__ once you get it."_

_**Dr. Jones**__-"Well I can't wait."_

_**UnSub**__-"Neither can I."_

_**End of Satus A Novus-part 2 **_

_**What will happen when Agent Banner and Agent Burns interview Mrs. Rose, find out next time in CoD2! I give my thanks to all who reads my story I hope you enjoyed it! **_


End file.
